popstars and chaos
by daniel.hilton3
Summary: Sophie Wallace is just an ordinary girl, until everything changes! YouTube and fame is just one step away until her brother edits all of her videos over night making her into a youtube sensation. Not knowing how much work he has put in for her he becomes her agent working along side her. Higher pay better life what can go wrong. You-tubers are disappearing on the internet. why?
1. Chapter index

Popstars and chaos

Chapter index

Chapter index

Chapter 1 - me

Chapter 2- karaoke and shot glasses

Chapter 3- weightless

Chapter 4- better than anyone!

Chapter 5- stage cry.

Chapter 6- chaos

Chapter 7- first parody's

Chapter 8- YouTube

Chapter 9- over night.

Chapter 10- better makes perfect

Chapter 11- dreams are bigger than others

Chapter 12- meeting YouTube biggest star

Chapter 13- Miranda sings again

Chapter 14- joining a collaboration

Chapter 15- views

Chapter 16- city view

Chapter 17- car parking

Chapter 18- night life

Chapter 19- joey graceffa and the hot tub menace

Chapter 20- Shanes crack down

Chapter 21- Joey and I kidnapped by the illuminati

Chapter 22- Shanes rescue plan

Chapter 23- youtuber's ready

Chapter 24- hacking joeys phone

Chapter 25- joey's fight

Chapter 26- an unexpected ending


	2. Chapter 1- preview

Preview of the day before yesterday.

Yesterday was my birthday, yesterday was a bright day and yesterday is when all my dreams become a reality. My shoes were black and my clothes were red with stripes on and my trousers were jeans. I wore them often and had mounds up on mounds of jeans in my wardrobe. My birthday was like any old birthday. Cake galore and balloons and friends and everything I wanted except a new laptop. A new laptop would have been awesome. My parents bought me a camera and a video camera, my mum said. "Try and record your life you can make something of it one day, just don't lose it and keep your recorder safe. So I did for twenty years, my twenty fourth birthday I received a laptop and even better another video camera, pretty advanced and a lot easier to work. Facebook was the first platform that started in February 4th 2004 that was my first platform where I could tell everyone about my day and how I was physically getting on, the channel on Facebook was small and only family and friends could see my content I was posting so my videos became very minimal. Then once 2004 past a social media platform called YouTube came along and that is where it started my channel was called "The vine, explore life" my first year of YouTube was normal talking about my day and walking around with a video camera in one hand and my phone in another trying to get different angles. And maybe one day meeting my favourite youtuber's.


	3. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Me!

"Hello everyone and welcome to my channel. I continued. This is my first ever video so be kind and don't be judgemental as every day I will try to upload one or more videos. As you can tell by the title of my video. "Meeting my childhood hero" whom would it be? Mine would be the flash as he can run faster than the speed of sound and faster than the speed of light. If I was that character I would love to save my friends from evil foes and even defeat them in a one on one evil battle brawl in the middle of the street. As everything as a whole I was the worst telling stories about daily topics I would normally walk around forever in the hope of some freedom after school. School was the worsted today being picked on and bullied but as a whole I am someone with a lifetime of charisma and excitement that one day someone would view my YouTube channel. And discover the real me. I know I am only talking in third person but my dreams are much wider. I am Sophie Wallace I used to be board of life and even homework from school but now with my new camera I feel fucking amazing. An eighteen year old teen awaiting to fulfil my dream. I watched all of the amazing channels on YouTube but none were greater than joey and Shane's channel his black comedy made me laugh and his face seemed to bleat with excitement from all the crazy stuff he was doing. Today his video was crazy making a huge Reese's bar chocolate I am a huge fan of but not like this that bar it looked like a brick to kill yourself, it was a giant candy bar with lots of sugar in other words if you want diabetes that's one way to go. My YouTube videos I was making was not merely as good as them yet any way this story is about me journeying and becoming a YouTube star and let me say it wasn't as easy as 1.2.3 in fact it took me years until I was good. Joey was the best until one day my brother came into my room and yelled! That day I will not forget and the play button waiting for me. Another step to the world's greatest channel anyway this is about me. Myself and my little brother always used to watch the same TV shows, the same gaming videos and the worst comedy ones. I would just sit back and fill my head on how to improve my channel. I could start doing something different this week right at this moment I feel like harry potter trying to get onto platform 9 ¾ before the train leaves without him. I could do a parody and star all my friends and let them go crazy to make new ideas with me. But the weekend was just no good I edited a couple of my videos and left them on my computer for me to recheck and edit. Yesterday was my birthday, yesterday was a bright day and yesterday is when all my dreams become a reality. My shoes were black and my clothes were red with stripes on and my trousers were jeans. I wore them often and had mounds up on mounds of jeans in my wardrobe. My birthday was like any old birthday. Cake galore and balloons and friends and everything I wanted except a new laptop. A new laptop would have been awesome. My parents bought me a camera and a video camera, my mum said. "Try and record your life you can make something of it one day, just don't lose it and keep your recorder safe. So I did for twenty years, my twenty fourth birthday I received a laptop and even better another video camera, pretty advanced and a lot easier to work. Facebook was the first platform that started in February 4th 2004 that was my first platform where I could tell everyone about my day and how I was physically getting on, the channel on Facebook was small and only family and friends could see my content I was posting so my videos became very minimal. Then once 2004 past a social media platform called YouTube came along and that is where it started my channel was called "The vine, explore life" my first year of YouTube was normal talking about my day and walking around with a video camera in one hand and my phone in another trying to get different angles. And maybe one day meeting my favourite youtuber's. Then one night someone snuck in my room and had taken my laptop, my brother was one for doing that and then the next morning all the videos I had uploaded were gone. Not knowing that my brother was stealing them and editing them on his computer. He replaced my computer the same night. Then once I had woken up my videos started to sound better music played in the background and I was earning royalties. My brother hit me up to thousands of views in one night. Where did you get the music from and where did you learn to edit like that? I asked him. "I learn from the best and I won't tell you because I promised a little someone, by the way I got you music from YouTube the free music that was on their, you are allowed to use it no copyright intended if you read the small print". I felt like I was a failure I don't even know how to run my own YouTube channel never mind editing it.


End file.
